The Comforts of Home
by SassyRedhead
Summary: PWP: Beetee and Wiress feel most at home in their inventing workshop. It makes sense that it's where they would come together.


This is pretty much PWP but I'll never get enough of these two and workshop sex. Please review, I love hearing from anyone reading, and I could really use the feedback, especially as writing sex is so different from most other writing.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

The walk from the train to the Victor Village always seemed longest when they were the most eager to be home. Beetee handed Wiress the bag he had been carrying for her. "I'll drop my stuff at my place."

She gripped his hand, just above the wrist. "No, stay with me, please?"

He nodded, following her into her house. "Sure." He didn't want to be alone either. He always preferred being with his partner.

Beetee dropped his bag next to where Wiress had thrown hers. She went from room to room, opening the windows, letting in the chilly breeze. "It's so stale in here," she wrinkled her nose. "We need the air."

"We were only gone for a few days."

"It was a whole week," she frowned. "I hated every minute of it."

This had been a tame Capitol visit, as those went. They had been guests at a house party, Wiress came in on the host's arm and they were both forced to speak to and be nice to some rather horrid people, but there was no violence and no sex, nothing to keep either of them up at night with weeping or bad dreams. It had just been boring. With all of the windows open, Wiress flung open the door to their shared workshop, her lips opening into a grin as she stepped into the dark space. "We're finally home," she breathed happily. Beetee leaned against the doorframe, watching her as she ran her hands over the tables, straightened some of their containers, just fussing contentedly.

"You're happiest here, aren't you?" He couldn't keep the fondness off his face, smiling at her back as she dug through a bin of parts, looking for who-knows-what.

"Of course," her voice came back muffled. She held some clockwork out into a square of ambient light filtering in from the window.

"Don't you want the light on?" he called to her, gesturing to the switch by his head.

"Whatever," she called back, grinning over her shoulder at him. "I could find my way in here blindfolded, probably. This is my home."

He reached for the light anyway. "I love that about you," he said, flicking up the switch in time to illuminate Wiress' slightly shocked face and to realize what he said. He could probably smooth this over quickly, they might never actually say it, but it was obvious how much they cared about each other. A brotherly kiss on the forehead and a quick change of subject would make things exactly as they were. He just didn't really want that. He might as well take it further. He crossed the workshop to stand beside her, to cover her hand on the tabletop with his. "I love a lot of things about you, Wire."

There. Out in the open. He loved her. He wasn't exactly prepared for her leaning up onto her tippytoes to kiss him. He kissed back gently, letting her control the pressure, letting her part her lips and deepen the kiss. They had chemistry, there was no doubt about it, he could feel that fizz in his blood, the hum of his skin where she touched him.

"I wondered when you would say it," Wiress smiled up at him sweetly. He brushed his thumb against her soft cheek.

"If you knew, and you felt something, why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "We had time. You were already loving me and I was already loving you. It didn't really matter if we said it."

"That's only partially true," Beetee protested teasingly, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. "We weren't kissing before. We lost valuable kissing time." She laughed, stealing her own sweet kiss from him.

"We have that now." Even when she wasn't outright smiling, the corners of her mouth quirked up, unable to disguise her happiness. Beetee swallowed, trying to squash the pinpricks of desire he felt on his skin, trying to keep himself from rushing things.

"We have time and opportunity now," Beetee agreed, "to love each other and be romantic."

Wiress raised her eyebrow at his word choice. "Sexual," she suggested instead. "Well, both, I suppose." Beetee had to remind himself to breathe. For some reason, the jump from their friendship to kissing had seemed natural, but the jump from kissing to sex had been larger than he had dreamed of making this soon. Neither of them were virgins, the Capitol had seen to that, and they each had contraceptive shots, also thanks to the Capitol. His mind raced to come up with a reason why they should wait, but he thought of nothing. He wanted her so much. "I can see you…" Wiress' voice drifted off, but she tapped his forehead, indicating what she meant.

"Thinking," he finished. "Yes. I'm over-thinking it, actually. Because I want you and you want me," he paused for her nod of confirmation, "and I think I'm just plain scared."

"Shouldn't be." Wiress snuggled her body closer to his, a look of loving concern on her face. "Nothing to be scared of." She brought her hips to his, putting exquisite pressure right at his erection. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying. "You couldn't mess this up. I couldn't either." Her hands were so warm on his arms, rubbing away the prickles on his skin from the chilly air.

"We could go to my bedroom," he offered, gesturing across the shop to the door to his house. He didn't _want_ to let go of her long enough for them to make it, but he _could_. Wiress shook her head.

"No, here. This is our…"

"Our space," he finished. "Yeah, it is." Wiress bent her head to kiss his neck and jaw.

She smiled and made an appreciative noise as she ran her hands over his chest, even over his shirt. It eased his self-consciousness a bit. He wanted Wiress to like the way he looked and felt. He found her so gorgeous, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Beetee knew perfectly well what he looked like, that he wasn't at all handsome by Capitol standards, and still only average by those of District 3. He knew he had a lot to offer Wiress; love, companionship, intelligence, humor. He just _also_ wanted her to find him attractive. He wasn't muscular. What he _was_ was thin and angular. He knew that his hip bones jutted out sharply and his shoulders practically came to points. His arms had wiry strength but that was just from lifting heavy things in the workshop.

Wiress ran her hands down his arms, resting on the backs of his hands, leading them to her hips. He watched her face carefully, looking for any evidence of disgust or disappointment as she touched him. She chuckled as they knocked knees, adjusted her stance so he was holding her tightly. "You're still thinking." She poked his nose, "Over-thinking."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Don't apologize, let's fix it instead." She toyed with the top button on his shirt, her fingers skimming his bare skin above the collar, the delicate pulse points at his throat.

"Do you find me attractive?" He practically whispered. It was a silly fear and he felt somewhat ashamed just admitting it.

Wiress tilted her head, trying to read his face, see if it was a simple yes or no question of if there was more there that he wasn't willing to say. "Yes." She touched his face, trailing her fingers along his jaw line. "Can't you see it?" He shook his head, already more comfortable with her.

"Your eyes. They sparkle." Beetee opened his mouth to protest but she pressed one finger to his lips, shushing him. "I _like_ your glasses." He smiled.

"Okay."

"Your long fingers." Wiress took his hand, turning it so she could twine her fingers with his. She brought their joined hands to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the pad of each of his fingers.

"My fingers." Beetee raised his eyebrows. "Because you're extrapolating?" Wiress laughed.

"No. Although they _do _seem skilled…" She smirked. "I like your hair."

"My _hair?_" Beetee chuckled. "I've definitely never gotten that before. I can't do anything with it."

Wiress shrugged, smiling. "There's a bit that always falls in your face. Then I get to brush it back, giving me a good excuse to touch you."

Beetee flushed. "You don't need an excuse," he said softly.

"Not anymore," she agreed.

He touched her gently, reverently. He trailed his fingertips over her arms and nuzzled his face in her neck. She whispered his name. He moved slowly, unsure of himself and her desire. When his gaze reached her face, he found her expression open and happy. She wanted him to be comfortable, wanted him to feel secure in her affections. He couldn't help but smile back at her, stronger than before. His fears seemed silly, now. Beetee delicately cupped her jaw with his hands, tilting her face to meet his in a kiss. Wiress kissed him back less delicately, capturing his lower lip softly between her teeth, mussing his hair with her hands. "I'm _so_ turned on, Bee," she whispered in his ear. When they parted, she was beaming with joy.

She laughed as she pulled her sweater off, inside out, over her head. Shirt next, then she unzipped and shimmied out of her skirt. Beetee was still undoing the buttons of his shirt as she rolled down her leggings. "My hands are shaking and these are small buttons," he defended himself, chuckling. Wiress watched him undress, hands on her hips. Her underwear set was not the practical bits of cotton he was expecting. They were black, with lace at the hips and on the cups of the bra. He would guess that they were the only pretty Capitol items she owned.

"Hurry!" she teased him with a laugh. He scrambled out of his remaining clothes, kicking his shoes away from them, reaching for Wiress' slim form before he even heard where they landed. She practically threw herself into his arms, kissing along his collarbone, touching his back and chest and arms and shoulders. He laid his hands along the small of her back, wondering at how easily they spanned it. She rubbed against him, an odd but wonderful feeling since he was naked and she was not, his hard cock pressed against lace. He stroked her back, his rough fingertips against her smooth skin, pausing at the closure on her bra, asking for permission to remove it. "Yes," she breathed into his neck. He unclasped it and slid the straps down her narrow shoulders. She shivered as he traced the length of her spine, hands on her now fully bare back.

Together, they moved until the table hit the backs of Wiress' thighs. He helped her hop slightly to sit on top. She was breathing fast from excitement, lifted her hips as he ran his fingers under her lingerie and pulled them down. He removed it completely as he sank to his knees before her, onto the pile of their discarded clothes. He surprised her by first paying attention to her feet, running his hands along her ankles and up her calves. He was warm and solid and comfortable; easy to trust, easy to love. At her knees, Beetee kissed the top of each thigh, Wiress' legs drifting apart automatically for him to settle between. He kissed her inner thighs, leading up to her pubic bone and hip bones, his warm hands covering them and rubbing away the goose bumps from the cooler air. She shifted her hips closer to the edge of the table, asking him, wordlessly, to get on with it. "Impatient," Beetee chided laughingly. Wiress nodded, grinning down at him. "Let's see just how impatient, shall we?"

He removed his glasses, placing them safely out of the way, kissing her hip quickly on the way back. Beetee bowed his head back to her, running his hands up her thighs, using his thumbs to part her slightly. "You're so wet, Wiress," his voice was husky with want. The first touch of his mouth on her sex was a simple kiss, warm breath and soft lips gently tasting her. His lips then caressed each of her outer labia, tongue darting out here and there. Wiress spread her legs even further for him as he touched her, making it easier for him to reach her center, to touch her where she wanted it most.

"Oh, Beetee…" She stroked his hair, running it through her fingers over and over, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. Her touch encouraged him to move on, to lick a wide stripe along her, ending with a flick of his tongue at her clitoris. Her eager jump made him laugh. "More, more," she whimpered. While he still had a hand caressing her hipbones and lower stomach, Beetee focused his attention on her inner labia. He paid careful attention to her movements as he lapped at her, wanting to only do things she liked, wanting to make sure she trusted him and wanted him enough that she was comfortable with this intimacy. She responded by moving her hips into his touch and moaning low with each of her breaths. Every sound she made went directly to his cock, making him harder, more eager to please her. He sucked each labia into his mouth, gently skimming his teeth over, making her shiver excitedly. He entered her slightly with his tongue, moving in a quick circle at her sensitive entrance. She hissed his name.

His nose hit against her clit as he licked at her opening, not the direct contact she was craving, but an erotic tease, making her move her hips, searching for the touch she wanted. Beetee finally obeyed, licking upwards, finding the bundle of nerves that would be the secret to her pleasure. He circled it with the flat of his tongue, applying slight pressure, not wanting to overwhelm her. He could feel her muscles moving, her body wanting to be filled, and he complied, slipping a finger into her and then another, moving slowly, just giving her something to grasp at. His soft motion with his tongue evolved into flicking with the tip, running the point of his tongue to hit her clit from every angle. He had to hold her hips down with his left hand, as they jerked with the feeling.

She tangled her fingers in his hair. He sped up as her breath came fast and erratic. He sucked at her clitoris, letting his lips caress her as well as his tongue, and began to stroke within her with his fingers. "Sparks!" Wiress cried out, unable to form a more coherent thought. She was at the very edge of the table now, all of her muscles tight and ready for her release. He enjoyed the light pressure of her hands on his head, directing him slightly, silently begging him to focus on her clit and give her the orgasm she was now desperate for. It was time for him to stop giving her new sensations, instead it was time to touch her in the same spot over and over, to bring her to completion. He sucked at her hard, lapping quick strokes on her clit, pumping his fingers. Everything quicker, everything harder, everything more intense until she was overwhelmed with the feelings. Her thighs tensed, holding him in place, her back arched, and her fingers in his hair went stiff as her core muscles shook with orgasm. He couldn't help but exult in the fact that he did this to her, that he was the one making her cry out like this, making her come this hard. He continued to suck at her. He loved her, loved her sounds and loved her taste and thought she was so beautiful. He wanted her to feel paradise.

Wiress lay back, every single muscle now relaxed, but her hips still moving with Beetee's touches. "Mmm," she whimpered. "That's….that's still good, but I'm so sensitive." Beetee stopped, touching her more gently.

"You taste so good, Wiress," he spoke into her skin, his hot breath still caressing her skin. "I could do this all day."

She laughed. "I don't want you to." Beetee nuzzled his face into her thigh. "I want _you_ now, Beetee. I want you to fuck me."

"Oh sparks," he rasped, pressing his face against her. "I… yes, that's what I want, too." He stood carefully, reaching out for his glasses, perched on a rack next to wires. "I need to see you…to watch you."

"Kiss me, please?" She looked amazing, flushed from orgasm, still breathing heavily, lips deep red from pressing her teeth into them as she came. She rested her hands on his upper arms as he leaned into her, as he kissed her mouth with the same fierce concentration as he had kissed her sex. The kiss deepened, and Wiress' hands moved downward to caress his erection. She curled a hand around him, grasping him tightly, feeling the contrast of hard and soft as she only made him harder.

He guided his cock to her entrance, rubbing the head against her clit to make her shiver. She was so wet; he made a low moan in his throat as he felt her. She leaned back, resting on her elbows against the smooth table.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, Beetee." He smiled. He didn't want to tease anymore either. Her orgasm had made her relaxed as well as dripping wet, he entered her easily despite her tightness. She hummed with pleasure as he pushed inside her, settling his hips between her thighs.

"Not so gentle. I don't want gentle." She met his eyes. "I want you desperate and rough, I want to feel sore in the morning." He couldn't help but laugh slightly, surprised at her boldness.

"Really?" She nodded, smirking devilishly. "If you tell me to stop, at any point, I'll stop." She nodded again.

"I know. I trust you. Please?" He pulled out of her and helped her to stand. Her legs wobbled, weak from pleasure, but she managed.

"Yeah. It can be rough." He kissed her hard. She went along with his motions as he pushed her towards the wall.

"Yes," she murmured, turning to brace herself against it, feeling the cold plaster against her hands and breasts.

"Wow," Beetee said under his breath, "You look astoundingly sexy like this." Wiress stuck her hips out more, wiggling them enticingly. He ran his hands along her ass, pulling her to him, grinding her against his erection.

He lifted her thigh to brace against the wall as well, opening her to him, then traced his fingers along her slick labia. "This is really hot," he whispered.

Wiress whimpered, her need making her impatient. "Bee. Hard. Now." He kissed her shoulder, working his way up to her neck, sucking gently at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

He thrust into her quickly, sheathing himself fully with one stroke. Wiress' moan just made him even harder. He held still, letting her adjust to him, trying to ignore every instinct that begged him to move _now_, to mark her as his, to fill her with his seed. He grit his teeth and waited for her to be ready. He was rewarded for his patience when she pushed back onto him, adjusting their angle so he hit even deeper within her. "Fuck, Wiress. Sparks," he gasped out. He began to move slowly, holding onto her hips to control the friction.

"So good," she whispered, resting her cheek against the wall. She smiled as he met her eyes. He loved the look of lust on her face, the way she bit at her lip between desperate pants. Wiress' hips thrust against him with every one of his movements, just as eager for him to fill her as he was. He moved his hands up to fondle her breasts. "Yes," she hissed through her teeth. Her nipples were hard little pebbles, perfect to pinch and roll under his fingers. His brain carefully cataloged which of his actions made her jump slightly, which made her shake, which made her clench down on his cock. He really couldn't turn off that part of his mind, the analytical part that was breaking down their sex into cause and effect. He wanted Wiress to come first, so he actually welcomed the distraction to cool him down, to keep him from being a selfish lover. While he continued to run one hand over the smooth skin of her breast, he brought down his other over her soft stomach to rest between her legs. He cupped her gently outside her vulva, allowing the thrust of their hips to press her against his hand. Wiress was making small noises that he found intensely arousing, little mews and soft moans that expressed just how much she enjoyed his touch.

His fingers easily slipped between her outer labia, coating them in her wetness. Beetee licked his lips, remembering the taste of her. Her clitoris was aroused, easy to find and touch. He circled it with one finger, putting Wiress in the difficult position of wanting to push back into his cock as well as wanting to push forward onto his hand. She whimpered in frustration, but her face made it clear that she liked their little dance. He thrust harder, remembering her request for roughness. She laughed in shock, careful to catch herself against the wall. Beetee moved his hand from her breasts so he could brace them both against the wall as well. She wanted to be fucked against a wall, not slammed so that she bruised her face. She turned her head to kiss his arm, silently thanking him for the support. His fingers were rubbing directly at her clitoris now, the pressure and movement bring her very close to coming. Beetee ducked his head to her arched neck, kissing and sucking at the delicate skin. Her moans were louder now, Beetee's brain automatically comparing them to the moans as he went down on her, calculating how close she was, what he should do to maximize her orgasm. "Harder," she begged. "I'm so close!" He kept his movements up, thrust into her even harder, and then bit at her neck. Gently, not enough to break skin, but she felt his sharp teeth against her, her blood thrumming at her throat. It was animalistic and raw, and she had never been more turned on in her life. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, like Beetee was touching her everywhere. He was molded along her back, pressed fully against her, filling her with his cock, caressing her with his fingers, and now biting at her neck. It was too much for her to handle, all of the tension in her body came to a point, releasing her in a rush of endorphins. She screamed in pleasure, unable to keep quiet, all of her limbs stiff, her cunt clenching at Beetee, milking him rhythmically. She gasped for breath, glad of Beetee's support as her arms were now too weak and shaky to hold them there.

Beetee continued to move throughout her orgasm, making sure she got every sensation possible, but as she stilled, he stopped, disengaging himself from her body in order to hold her close. He turned her to face him, and she threw her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. Now, with her back against the wall, he lifted her, entering her again as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved quickly, body eager for his own release. Feeling him thrust into her again so quickly, as well as the friction of the angle, gave her another small orgasm as an aftershock. That shaking and the sound she made brought Beetee to his climax, made him lose control of himself. He thrust up into her as he came, feeling her tighten her muscles around his pulsing. She murmured his name over and over as she pressed her face into his neck, kissing and nuzzling his sweat-kissed skin. They stood like that for a few moments more, leaning against the wall, trying to get their balance back, then carefully pulled apart. Beetee wished they had a nearby bed to sink into, this was definitely the downside to having sex in their workshop.

"Can you find…" Beetee sifted through their clothing to find her underwear, handing them over. "Thanks, love." He found his underwear as well, stepping into them quickly. The sheen of sweat he had worked up over his body was now making him cold. He was about to bend for the rest of the clothes, but he was stopped by a hand at his waist and a kiss on his spine, right between his shoulder blades.

"Can I take you up on that offer to see your bedroom?" Wiress asked teasingly. She pulled his shirt out of the pile and handed the rest to him, slipping on his shirt.

"Yeah, let's go." He grinned at her as she closed one button to keep it on, but otherwise swam in the too-big shirt. She first darted to her door and shut it, then crossed the space to the door connecting his house. Her standing in the doorway made a pretty picture: Wiress, hair mussed and skin flushed, wearing his shirt and a big smile.


End file.
